


Eye to Eye

by J93



Series: Mistletoe Tales [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Krista solves the height issue.





	Eye to Eye

Reiner heaved the package through the apartment doorway and quickly shut it to preserve what little heat was left in his fingers. He put the box down and his gloves, coat, and scarf on the rack near the door. He stood close to the heater until he felt his fingertips defrost.

“ _Is that you Reiner?_ ” came a small voice from the living room.

Reiner leaned to the middle of the hallway. “Expecting someone else?”

“N-no,” Reiner smirked. “Can you come in here, please? I need your help with something.”

“As you wish.”

Reiner rubbed his hands and went through only to be met with surprise. He always left the Christmas decorating to Krista. It was her thing and he always left her to it unless she needed his help. This year he left only 20 minutes ego to the Post Office knowing she would start putting Christmas decorations up. Now he stood in the middle of the living room with green tinsel and holly already pinned around the walls, cards on the windowsill, a few presents in the corner where the tree would be tomorrow and the Hanuka Treadle thing for when Bertolt and Annie arrive.

“Behind you.”

Reiner turned and saw his small blond girlfriend up a ladder, on the other side of the arch where the kitchen was with her arms up and hidden behind it. She was wearing a bright red cotton sweater and a dark green skirt with long white socks and black shoes. She was very cute, to say the least.

“Need help with the ladder?”

“Please.”

Reiner gripped the ladder steadily as Krista pushed the pin into whatever it was now hanging above the entrance. _Probably tinsel_ , he figured.

“New record huh?” Reiner said staring up at her.

“Sorry?”

Reiner motioned his head to the living room. “The decorations. You sure move fast.”

“Its a feat I truly deserve if I’m to deal with short jokes all my damn life.” She gave the wall a final smack. “Done.” She announced and soon waved her hand over. “Come to see, come to see.”

Reiner stepped under the archway and saw a green shrub with a gold pin keeping it tied to the wall. He looked to his grinning girlfriend of two and a half years with a raised eyebrow. She stood on the ladder with her back straight and her chest proudly puffed out. Her pose reminded Reiner of Errol Flynn in _The Adventures of Robin Hood_.

“Mistletoe huh?” Krista nodded. “Just for me and you?” Krista nodded again.

Reiner’ eyes trailed from Krista and down the steps of the ladder. She stood on the third of an eight-step ladder. She was towering over him and, for some odd reason, he liked it.

“Would you mind stepping down a bit for me? I can’t quite reach.”

“No.” She said without hesitance, the likes of which Reiner had never seen.

“Just one step!” he clasped his hands together and overacted like he was Oliver Twist asking for more porridge. “Just one step! Please, Madam Lenz! Please! Just one! Just one step is all I ask for!”

His goofy nature, a rare side no one but her and maybe Bertolt saw, made her laugh. But it did not deter her. She kneeled to lean in and whisper; “You're going to have to reach for it.”

He saw in the mischievous glint and finally understood her game.

“As you wish.”

She went down a step, he up by an inch. He wasn’t quite there but she did bend for him, enough to clasp their lips. Unfortunately, it only lasted three seconds before he needed to stop straining his feet. He couldn’t afford a day off work, especially at the busiest time of the year where there was always a bonus on the table.

Her Cheshire Cat grin made his facial grimace fade away and a revenge plan to start cooking in his mind’s eye. He gripped the ladder’s frame and gave it a tiny shake to get her quickly off it so he could pick her up and spin her around the living room. He did just that and heard her protest, then giggle and finally, she cupped his cheeks and said the five words only he, the luckiest man in Sina City, can hear.

“I love you, Reiner Braun.”

His breath hitched a little and he had to swallow the lump in his throat before he got teary-eyed. His heart pumped at normal speed once again and of course, he had to reply with the cliche “I love you too, Krista Lenz.”

They kissed again and eventually he put her back down. She didn’t seem to let on about his brief pause but neither one of them didn’t want to ruin the moment. She told him she’ll start decorating the hallway now. He went through with her and picked up the package for Gabi, his niece. He also went back and carried through the ladder, putting it next to Krista.

“Don’t get any more funny ideas now.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

He was about to re-enter the living room, open up the package and check Gabi’s Christmas present was intact and ready for wrapping. Until he reminded himself who he lived with and leaned back into the hallway.

“I have a question.”

“Ask it.” She said nonchalantly as she pulled the last of the silver and green tinsel from the box.

“Is that the only mistletoe you have up around here?”

She stopped mid-action, turned her head and winked. “That’s for you to find out my dear.”

Reiner smiled. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reiner is a big fan of The Princess Bride if you can't tell. ;)


End file.
